Wendy Christensen
Wendy Christensen is the main protagonist of Final Destination 3. She is the visionary and a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster derailment as well as the visionary of the train 081 crash. It is unknown if Wendy is still alive. If she died, she would have been the tenth and final survivor of the derailment to die. Biography Wendy lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, with her younger sister Julie. She attended McKinley High School, and was the school's yearbook photographer. She was also dating Jason Wise and was the best friend of Carrie Dreyer. Wendy and her sister Julie are of Danish and Norwegian descent. Final Destination 3 Wendy Christensen visited the carnival with her boyfriend Jason Wise, best friend Carrie Dreyer, and Carrie's boyfriend Kevin Fischer for their senior class field trip. When they board the Devil's Flight roller coaster Wendy has a premonition that the roller coaster will crash, killing everyone on board. When she panics a fight breaks out between Kevin, and fellow students Lewis Romero and Ian McKinley. As a result several students are forced off the ride moments before the roller coaster crashes as Wendy predicted. The remaining passengers are killed, including Jason and Carrie, which leaves Wendy devastated. Weeks later, Wendy, still distraught over Jason's death returns to McKinley High School one last time to pick up her diploma, having decided not to attend graduation. Before leaving she bumps into Kevin who tells her about Flight 180, but Wendy refuses to listen to him and drives off. When she returns home, she looks at the photos she took the night of the accident, and realizes that a photo she took of Jason foreshadowed his death. After Ashley and Ashlyn die in a tanning bed accident, she tells Kevin about the photos. After the girl's funeral, they go to a drive-through where they try to find clues in Frankie's picture. While discussing how Frankie will die, a delivery truck backs up into the side of their car trapping them in the drive-through. While trying to get out of the car, a runaway truck rolls towards them, but they manage to escape through the windshield, just moments before the truck crashes into Kevin's truck, resulting in Frankie's death. When she and Kevin look through the photos of the survivors once again, they realize that they had looked at the wrong photo of Frankie for clues. The next day they go to a gym to warn Lewis that he is next on Death's list, but he rudely rebuffs them before being killed by a damaged weight-lifting machine. They then visit Ian and Erin at the hardware store but he and Erin don't believe them as well. Wendy manages to save Ian, but Erin is killed by a nail gun, causing Ian to resent Wendy. Wendy discovers that Julie was also on the roller coaster, along with another person that was sitting next to her, and contacts Kevin, who is working as security at the Tricentennial celebration, where Julie and her friends have gone. Kevin saves Julie from being impaled by a harrow that a panicking horse was going to drag her under. When Wendy asks Julie who was sitting next to her on the roller coaster her question is quickly answered when Julie's friend Perry Malinowski is suddenly impaled by a flag pole After saving Kevin from an exploding barbeque grill, they almost manage to escape, but Ian arrives at the Tricentennial and blames Wendy for Erin's death. Wendy believes that Ian will cause her death, which he also comes to realize. During the standoff, a large container filled with fireworks go off in their direction, but they duck and they hit a nearby cherry picker behind Ian instead. As Ian shouts that Death cannot kill him, the cherry picker suddenly collapses and crushes him in half as Wendy, Julie, and Kevin watch in horror. Wendy concludes that the the cherry picker was meant for her, but Ian inadvertently took her place. Death Five months later, Wendy is on a subway train with her roommate Laura and friend Sean, when she starts to see more omens, and encounters Kevin and Julie. Suddenly Wendy has another premonition in which the train's derails, killing everyone else on board. Wendy survives the crash, but ends up lying on the tracks with a broken leg. Moment later, another subway train speeds towards her as she screams in terror and she is splattered by the train. When the vision ends, Kevin realizes that she just had another premonition and pulls the emergency brakes but to no avail and Wendy and Julie try to open the train door to escape, but fail and the accident occurs, leaving their fate unknown. = = = = Signs/Clues * Ian was never meant to kill Wendy. Wendy just mistook the clue in the photograph (her wearing a shirt with 'McKinley' on it) as a sign that Ian would be the cause of her death. The 'McKinley' clue was actually referring to the Cherry picker that was supposed to kill Wendy, but killed Ian instead. Ian died because he was (unknowingly) intervening with Wendy's death just by standing in their way. * In the openings credits of The Final Destination, Wendy, Julie and Kevin's death are referenced by the train 081 appearing. * In an alternate ending, Wendy observed the train schedule, and noticed the last stop said END in bold, red letters. * A black wolf crosses the street in front of her car, and stares at her. * She is haunted by the song "Turn Around, Look At Me" * In her premonition, Wendy died by falling on the roller coaster tracks. In her actual death, she died on the trains tracks. * The voice of the mortician from the first two movies played the conductor on the train. * A subway musician started singing "Turn Around, Look At Me," which was a recurring song in the movie. * In Wendy's photo, Jason's face was blurred. On the train, the people sped past Wendy, and ** all of their faces were blurry. ** Some people in the train were cheering for Bruins, the rival team of The Sultans. ** While looking in the mirror, Wendy noticed the train's number. Backwards, it read 180. ** Wendy saw a sign advertising the drive-through restaurant where Frankie died. ** Wendy saw a sign advertising the store where Erin died. ** Wendy saw a sign advertising the tanning salon where Ashley and Ashlyn died. ** Wendy saw a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. ** The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." ** One of the men boarding the train was bald, and sported a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which made him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. ** Jason said "I'll meet you at the end." before boarding the coaster and dying, presumably forshadowing her death 'AT THE END '''of the movie, and her reunion with him. ** When Wendy and Kevin went to the gym, and Wendy was looking around, Kevin and Lewis talked about the signs in the background. Kevin said something about two sisters who were killed when going to visit each other. Wendy and Julie talked about visiting each other, and they both died on the train. ** Wendy notices Death's presence when a strange wind comes in several occasions. ** When in the drive-through, the word control disappears..she has no control. ** On the train, there is a sign saying "Today might be your lucky day" ** At the opening credits there was a board written "Do you believe in fortune?" ** On the train, there is a sign advertising 'Slushee: Totally Cool' the drink Ashley and Ashlyn were drinking. ** The lamp's light in Wendy's room bursts at the same time Ashley and Ashlyn get incinerated in the tanning bed. Trivia ** It should be noted that Wendy, Kevin and Julie live in the novel. ** Wendy is the most beloved character in the franchise. ** In an alternate ending, Wendy was run over and splattered by a train, and then the credits roll. ** In another alternate ending, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie all survive. At the end of the movie, Ian is completely crushed by the cherry picker. Wendy picks up the camera, and after Julie says she didn't take any pictures, Wendy smashes the camera on the ground. After Wendy, Kevin, and Julie leave, the camera lets out one more flash. ** In another alternate ending, Wendy has the premotion of Devil's Flight derailing before she and her friends have entered it. She freaks out and leaves along with Jason, Carrie and Kevin. All of them witness the accident. After that text appears showing what happened to them (none died). Wendy apperently changed her name to Ming and uses her talent to help others. *** The reason none of them died is because, as stated in the fifth movie, since someone else took their place on deaths list (after they left, people who weren't meant to die took their seats on the coaster) they gained their lives. ** There is strong controversy about Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths. There is a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts to activate the emergency stop by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Wendy was on the same train Julie and Kevin were on, it would have been a great opportunity for Death to finish up the list the chances of Wendy surviving are low. But another possibility is that since Wendy had a premonition of the collision, she could have had used her knowledge of what was going to happen to her advantage in order to save Julie and Kevin and herself from their gruesome fate. But of course, this is still unknown. ** A strange fact about Kevin, Wendy, and Julie's deaths are that usually if at the end of the movie it is unknown whether the survivors lived or not, in the next movie, their fates are revealed. In the end of ''Final Destination, it is unknown whether Alex, Clear, and Carter survive but their fates are revealed in the next movie. Yet, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths aren't mentioned in The Final Destination, but producer Craig Perry has stated that they are most likely dead. Furthermore, in The Final Destination, since the introduction shows all the deaths in the Final Destination series, including a scene with a subway train, it could've been a hint that Wendy died getting run over by a train. ** The scene with the black wolf is likely a reference to Ginger Snaps, ''due to both movies having Kris Lemche and Jesse Moss in the cast and a dark-haired, teenaged protagonist trying to save her sister at one point. ** Alexis Bledel auditioned for the role of Wendy. ** Wendy is one of two visionaries who sees a second major disaster. Other one is Nick O'Bannon. Wendy sees the Train 081 crash and Nick sees the Springfield Centre Mall explosion although Nick was able to stop the disaster while Wendy couldn't. ** At the start of the film, Wendy admits that she doesn't care for Kevin. Though as the movie goes on she slowly forms a caring relationship between herself and Kevin. ** In the script of ''Final Destination 3, she is described as: WENDY CHRISTENSEN, 17, is attractive, yet, not the hottest girl on campus. Intelligent, tough and positive, Wendy is an upbeat leader of school related activities. ** Wendy's locker number is D073. ** Wendy used to own a red 2004 Volkswagen Jetta. Its license plate is a Pennsylvania license plate reading "WEZ-115". Appearances ** Final Destination 3 (first appearance) (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) ** Final Destination 3 (novel) ** Final Destination 5 (archive footage) (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) Category:FD Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dead Category:Friends Category:Sisters